


World Keeps On Turning

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: SF Discord Challenges [5]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Short One Shot, Underage Drug Use, Wordcount: 100-500, no beta we die like men, set somewhere between the Bologna Incident and their high school graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: “I love you,” Sal says, and Larry reflects.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Series: SF Discord Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	World Keeps On Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Five made me feel very bad emotions, but I’m here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> This was actually the prompt for last month (Friends to Lovers) but I didn’t write it bc last month was super busy. I was thinking abt the prompt when I wrote this today, so I’m counting it.

“I love you,” Sal said, and Larry’s entire world stopped turning. 

Everything that they had ever done led to that point, and it almost didn’t compute. Everything they had seen, everything they had been through… It all led to them now, sitting on Larry’s bed smoking a joint, passing it back and forth, and Sal. It led to Sal grinning at him, his scarred features twisting in a way that looked like it hurt and felt good all at once, with his lip curled up to show his teeth. 

Sally Face, with his blue pigtails and his resilience and his crazy sense of humour. Sal, who’d agreed to help him prove someone guilty of murder within minutes of knowing each other. Sal Fisher, who’d shown him an entire world beyond the one he thought he’d known when he’d introduced him to the shy little ghost girl on the fifth floor. 

Sal, who blew a smoke ring carefully and offered Larry the joint like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“I love you,” Sal said, like it was a secret. Like it was obvious. Like it wasn’t the most earth-shattering statement that had ever been spoken aloud before in the history of the entire world. 

Larry took the joint and told himself that his hands were trembling because of the drugs he’d already taken in. He didn’t believe it, but it was still nice to have an excuse. 

They had seen things together. They had seen things together that most people could never even dream of seeing in their whole entire lives. They’d witnessed murder and ghosts and weird cult shit, and they’d always come out on top. They were Sally Face and Larry Face. Nothing could hurt them when they were together. When they faced the world, they won. 

It was as simple as that. 

So maybe it wasn’t so crazy for them to… to fall in love. Maybe it wasn’t so crazy for Larry’s heart to light up like a Christmas Tree whenever Sal came into a room. Maybe it wasn’t so crazy for Sal to say he loved him. If they could face the world —and ghosts, and bologna, and demonic curses from other dimensions— then they could face whatever came their way if they were to do something as crazy as be in love with each other.

“I love you,” Sal said. 

“I love you,” Larry replied, and his entire world found its axis and started turning again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans!


End file.
